the_fantasy_odysseyfandomcom-20200214-history
Quranis
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical information |- | First Name Pronunciation * KOO-ran-us |- | Homeland |Unknown |- | Occupation | Mercenary |- | Born | Unknown |- | Sigil | |- | Motto | We are the Wilds |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical description |- | Race | Demigod |- | Gender | Male |- | Height | 1.88 meters |- | Hair color | Blond in younger appearance |- | Eye color | Blue |- | Distinguishing Features | Mask shaped as a skull |- | Spoken Languages | Greek, English, French, German and others. |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- | Parents * Unknown |- | Siblings * None |- | Spouse(s) * None |- | Children * Baelor |- |'Known gangmembers' *Dante of Myrmidon *Lyanna Thorne *Kainam Savas |} "Remember the dead can have a stronger impact on each one of us, than the living. How do I carry this mask, you wonder? Because it's not what it seems. It's what's underneath that is my mask. The mask is the only true face, you'll ever see.” - Quranis to Dante. Quranis has a long history. There is no way to tell how old he possibly is. He hides his true face behind his skull and uses his younger appearance mostly in public. Quranis has one magical ability and that is to remain faceless. He adapts his appearance depending on the situation. He acts like a chameleon. He's was trained as an assassin in his younger years but became a mercenary leading a gang of people with dark histories, who joined him. Yes nobody of his gang has seen his real face and actually fear him, which is how he retains their loyalty. The formation of his gang Most of his gang members are convicts, criminals who Quranis gave refuge too. Two gang members were an exception. One was a young thief, a girl who stole from people's pockets in the night. One night she was caught however and Quranis came to her help, killing the individual in question who had caught her. She revealed her name to be Lyanna, but she never actually could tell him where she came from or what her last name was. When she grew up she made her skills with a bow stronger and her aim was better like no other. thumb|left|240px|Quranis & Dante The other exception to his gang was also a young child, by the name of Dante. While Quranis knew that he was actually a prince, he pretended not to, which made Dante feel more welcome in the gang. Using abilities others didn't possess proved that Dante would make a strong asset to the gang. His weapons of choice were twin daggers. As he grew up Quranis gave Dante exceptional twin daggers as a gift, which were once his. Dante proved himself to be a strong member to be a gang, but of all members he was the most rebellious and didn't always agree with Quranis's ways. Abilities Along with having exceptional skills with melee weapons, he had the ability to change his appearance. Quranis' age is impossible to tell, since he kept his face covered behind the mask resembling a skull. It was to symbolize that he was carrying the face of the dead. When Quranis changed his appearance he could only change it to one of his preys, who had fallen to their death by his hands. There was only one exception and that is the appearance of his younger self, an appearance he often used in public, however never would show to his gang, who never saw his true face. According to Quranis himself the skullmask was his true face. 'Gallery' Darius Quranis.jpg|Quranis under his alias of Darius in the Peleponnese. Shaina_&_Quranis.jpg|Quranis with Shaina Storm and her growing number allies. Category:Demigod Category:Male Category:Mercenary Category:Misc. Generations Category:Misc. Families Category:Sorcery